burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Montgomery Hawker Mech
The Montgomery Hawker Mech is available in the Boost Specials pack alongside the Carson Extreme Hotrod or it can be purchased by itself in the PlayStation Store, Burnout Store or Xbox LIVE Marketplace. The Mech is an equal speed version of the original Hawker and is the only vehicle in the game fitted with switchable boost. Players can switch between Aggression, Speed or Stunt boost by clicking the Left Stick or by pressing P at any time whilst driving the Mech. The exterior is alien themed with robotic and futuristic components. The car has embedded neon light wires and a neon light 'eye' on each side which changes color according to the selected Boost type. The wheels also have embedded lights which glow blue and orange whilst stopped and turn purple and green as they rotate. The Mech behaves differently depending on what Boost type the player uses. If using Aggression, the Mech is a tad sluggish to get off the line and drift, but it does behave like it has a strength of six. When drifting using the E-brake, the car will want to understeer ever so slightly even though the back end jets out into a perfect drifting angle. More joystick use is required to initiate or break out of said drift. This does hamper its ability to perform stunts such as barrel rolls or flat spins. It is still possible, though the Mech won't rotate as much unless it is at near top speed. If using Speed Boost, the car is much more responsive in all areas except stunts. When drifting the car will not rotate its rear end as much as most cars. This is to keep the momentum going forward as much as possible for the most speed. Even when using the E-brake to drift, the Mech's rear won't slide out much, though drifts will be very quick. So the player must take caution not to understeer into a wall from the high speeds. Even though the strength is at a four it acts like it is at a three. Very similar to the 88 Special or the Carson Fastback, it's a durable three. Driveaway is moderately high. Because of the sticky nature of the speed boost, it is recommended to use this boost type to dish out damage for even if being pushed around by stronger or heavier vehicles, the car will be quick to right itself in a proper direction provided the player countersteers in time. Even going against Nighthawks, the Mech won't win every time, but it will win much more if using the Speed boost rather than the aggression. When it comes to stunts, because of the nature of speed boost, flatspins are easily made, though barrel rolls are not as much. If a player is good, one might get two barrel rolls off the South Mountain Super Jump. When using Stunt Boost, the Mech becomes very easy to control. Drifts are a breeze compared to the other two boost types. Steering response is also enhanced in Stunt Boost. When using the E-brake to drift, the car makes a very predictable line with the rear dashing out very quickly. Minor input is needed to increase or decrease the driving line of the drift even at high speed. Boosting off the line is sharp compared to the other boost types. When performing stunts, The car is very responsive to flatspins and barrel rolls are much quicker. If the player aligns the car right, a triple barrel roll is very feasible, though some players may find it difficult to land three rolls in the space of two. When it comes to battling Nighthawks online with this car, an easy strategy is using Stunt Boost to gather boost quickly, Speed boost to drift around turns with speed, and use Aggression or speed boost to deal damage. Description The Hawker Mech is the product of the very latest alien hybrid technology. Pressing the Left Stick allows you to switch between all three boost types available to other cars. How to Unlock The Montgomery Hawker Mech is included with the Carson Extreme Hotrod in the Boost Specials Pack for $7.99 / €7.99 / £6.29 / 400 . It can also be purchased separately for $4.99 / €4.99 / £3.99 / 400 . Resemblance Being a variation of the Montgomery Hawker the Mech version still resembles the TVR Sagaris albeit themed after an alien technology hybrid due to the neons and the wheels which could also be said to be themed after The Borg from Star Trek as the description states it is an alien technology hybrid. Gallery File:Montgomery Hawker Mech 2.png|A view of the Mech from the rear. File:Mech Trio.jpg|The Hawker Mech and its three boost modes (from left to right): Stunt, Speed and Aggression boost. Notes *There is a small technical glitch with the wheels which has to do with their color whilst moving. When at a stand still the wheels are normally Blue on the outside with Orange on the inside but at speed they wheels are Purple and Green. This effect is ruined whilst in a slow motion sequence as the Mech could be traveling at high speeds which gives it its Purple and Green wheels but the effect will utilize its Blue and Orange wheels to make it appear as though the wheels are moving slowly. This is an example of how the vehicle's wheels blurs when going high speeds. *If players switch boost types during an Online Marked Man ,while they are the chaser, then they will lose their unlimited boost but will get unlimited boost back after the current Marked Man gets away, crashes, or is taken down. *Players cannot see what boost type a player is currently using when viewing their Mech online, but can see their wheels change color. The car only shows a faint aqua blue. *The Mech was shown to have both a Speed Boost bar and Stunt Boost bar capable of growing as large as a x3 Aggression Boost bar in episode 27 of Criterion's Crash TV Podcast. This is not possible with the released version of the car as it was most likely an early test version. *If players are using Stunt boost, but switch to Speed whilst boosting, they will start using the Speed boost without having to wait for the bar to fill, but emptying it will not perform a Burnout. *This vehicle can't be used in an Online Cops & Robbers game. *The Hawker Mech is one of two vehicles with a unique boost bar. It is longer than any other Speed boost type vehicle in the game, and it also has the shortest Stunt boost bar of any Stunt boost. *This car's statistics are displayed as a stunt car in the Junkyard. *If the Hawker Mech is in an almost-wrecked state, the car's body and wheels will not glow at all unless if its fully wrecked or taken to an Auto Repair. Videos